


A Mother to Us All

by moonlightstarsandmelodies



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I honestly don’t know why this took so long, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstarsandmelodies/pseuds/moonlightstarsandmelodies
Summary: Everyone always felt that Trudy was a mother to everyone. Wanting her to recognize that, members of Intelligence remember times where Trudy felt like a mother to them, and make up a plan for her to recognize it.
Kudos: 14





	A Mother to Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. :) This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written and posted on here. I originally wanted to write this last year, but only wrote the title and lost motivation to write until recently. Hope you enjoy! Also honestly, Trudy is underrated and deserves more love 😌

Trudy never really had the thought of having children. She and Mouch had talked about it but it’s still up to consideration. What she doesn’t realized is that she is already a mother to everyone in Intelligence and 21. Sure, she can be tough on them but she loves them regardless.

Hailey  
When she first entered the precinct, she thought she looked familiar. She tried remembering where she knew about her but couldn’t put a finger on it. It wasn’t until Hailey came to her desk and told her about what happened to her years ago. Trudy stood by her side while Hailey was worrying about her father. After that, she never saw her again until that moment. She was flattered when she told her she was the reason why she became a cop in the first place. After Hailey joined Intelligence, she became warm and welcoming to her. Hailey appreciated it. She loved her mother dearly, but Trudy gave her something that she didn’t had growing up, a mother’s love. This made her thought of a plan to show that she is appreciated by everyone.

Jay  
Trudy always try to make fun of him every now and then, and Jay would try to get along with it. He respects the older woman, always feels appreciated. He was always by his mother’s side after finding out she was dying. It was hard for him to get pass his mother’s passing, and was there when Will wasn’t. They have reconciled since then, but their father wasn’t the greatest either. While he knew the truth of his father’s emotions, it still felt empty. He was lucky Trudy was there and appreciates being there. So when Hailey told Jay her idea, he is on board with it.

Kim  
It was tough to have a connection with Trudy in the beginning, but as time passed, she started to warm up to her. She was there for Kim, no matter the issue. When she heard about the miscarriage, she could tell she was devastated. She cared for her as she was her own. Trudy may not know what she had to go through, she was there regardless. Kim heard the idea, and she wanted to help out.

Adam  
He was like a son to her. Adam’s parents divorced when he was a kid, so the closest thing he had as a mother is Trudy. He always respected her, and would do anything to her, then she would do the same. She got devastated when he got shot, but was thankful he was alive. She couldn’t imagine losing him. So when Adam heard the idea, he wanted to do something in return.

Vanessa  
She didn’t know what having a mother would be like. Growing up in foster care, Vanessa never really had a great experience with a mother. So she was surprised when Trudy warmed up to her. Always being supportive and sincere, she finally got to know what she missed for so long. There were many times she tried to back away, but somehow still leaned into it. Vanessa wanted to do something back, so she hopped on the idea.

Kevin  
She was also tough on him in the beginning, but became compassionate. He’s like a son to her, and was willing to protect him. She was proud of him when he got a spot in Intelligence and was there for him when he got shot. She was also willing to defend him for his actions. She knew what he was doing was for the best and would take his side no matter what. Hearing Hailey’s idea could be a good way to repay her.

Hailey’s idea was to gather everyone in 21 and surprise Trudy to let her know that they are thankful to have her in the district and their lives. She talked about it with the others and agreed to help. “Honestly, Trudy did so much for us and thought it would be a good idea to do something back.” Hailey said after she explained what to do. “Why don’t we ask them to write a letter on how she impacted them? With the amount of people in 21, I’m sure a lot of them appreciated her.” Kim suggested. It was not a bad idea, so she agreed to it. “Alright, let’s get this rolling!” Kevin announced.

They told Voight about what they were doing, and he approved it. He appreciated that they were doing something back for Trudy. She’s a dear friend of his, and wants her to get the recognition for it. One by one, they asked everyone around who worked in the district to write a letter for Trudy, without being overly suspicious.

The next day, Vanessa went down the stairs to the main entrance of the district towards the front desk. “Hey Trudy, do you mind coming up? We need you for something.” She asked. Trudy was a bit skeptical, but she trusted the young officer. “Sure. I’ll be right up.” Trudy responded. Vanessa nodded and went to the gate to unlock the stairs towards Intelligence. As she entered, Adam was the first one to spoke. “Is she coming up?” He asked, hoping the plan would work out. “She is.” Vanessa responded. “Alright, hope she likes this.” Jay piped in with a smile.

Trudy walked up the stairs, wondering why they needed her. She doesn’t usually come up to the Intelligence unit, despite being close to ther members. When she entered, she saw everyone in the middle of the room, noticing Hailey had a stack of what looks like letters. “What’s going on?” Trudy asked in confusion. “These are letters written by everyone in 21. We have some from us too.” Hailey responded as she handed Trudy with the stack of letters, neatly tied in twine. Kim also handed her their letters to her, tied with the same string. “I don’t know what this is about.” Trudy said with utter shock. “It’s about how you made a great impact. Not just for us but everyone in 21.” Jay responded. “We really love you Trudy. This is something that you needed to know.” Kevin added. “Hope you like them. We tried to make sure we weren’t being suspicious.” Vanessa joked. “You guys, you didn’t have to.” Trudy responded, starting to tear up. “We did, and we thank you. Now come on, pull on in!” Adam said while gesturing for a hug. Everyone pulled in. Voight notices his team hugging Trudy. He couldn’t resist himself, so he joined in. The love for Trudy will never stop, and will always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of you enjoy this fic. It took me a while to write it and it feels great to finally getting it written. :’) There’s more to come but I need motivation so it might take a while. If you want to follow me, here’s my Twitter @ecorda98


End file.
